Angry Video Game Nerd
Angry Video Game Nerd 'is the 6th playable character in Original Lawl. He's a nerd who's anger from bad video games rose so high that he's able to use verbal swears and household appliances as deadly weapons, using them to play his way through the match to show how bad it is. Special Moves B- F-Bomb AVGN spits out an F-Bomb from his mouth, both verbally and literally, doing 12% to opponents with the explosion. During the explosion, opponents can take 4% damage from the short afterflames from the explosion. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground like a trap and takes longer to explode unless someone touches it. Move Origin AVGN is no strangers to throwing F-Bombs, but in the third part of his Philips CD-I review, the AVGN drops literal F-bombs. Side B- Pens The Nerd tosses a pen. It travels farther than an F-Bomb, but it does less damage. Move Origin In one of his Nostalgia Critic rants, he tosses one of his pens and tells the NC that he has pens that are dangerous. Up B- Nintenerd The Nerd dons his Nintendo suit from his ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''review and flies upward. He can cancel the flight after 2 seconds or when B is pressed. In midair, the Nerd can fire his Super Scope by pressing A. Move Origin At the end of the Super Mario Bros. 3 review, he puts on a suit with all the NES accessories (The Zapper, the Power Glove...) and destroys the game, which became evil. Down B- Power Glove The Nerd lets out a shock with the infamous Power Glove. If the shock hits someone, the Nerd can control him or her like a slow PK Thunder for 2 seconds, but he can't move the opponent downward. While the opponent is in levitation, pressing B tosses the manipulated opponent, canceling the control. Move Origin The Power Glove is an infamous NES Accessory which was made popular from one line from ''The Wizard. The Nerd also did an entire review for it. Final Smash- Super Mecha Death Christ The Nerd shouts "Super Mecha Death Christ!" and summons, of course, the Death Christ. Pressing B makes him shout to stun any opponents, A fires short blasts from both sides, and up and B fires homing missiles. The tank can do all of these techniques while moving or flying. Should the SMDC end up KO'ing himself, it won't affect any of AVGN's stocks. After the aforementioned KO or waiting 18 seconds, the Nerd appears back on the stage. Move Origin The Super Mecha Death Christ is a character that first appeared in the Super Mario Bros. 3 review, assisting the Nerd to destroy the Evil Game. It also appeared in some other videos like the TGWTG First Aniversary. Taunts *Down Taunt- *drinks Rolling Rock* *Side Taunt- "I am the domination of the internet." *Up Taunt- "I'm giving you both middle fingers!" *spins around and flips the bird* Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "You want me to spell it out? You're a poopyhead!" *Victory #2: "Aw, kick fuckin' ass! Life is kinda cool sometimes." *Victory #3: *Drills a hole through an NES cartridge with a screwdriver, only to have it spin out of control* *Victory #4 (only against Nostalgia Critic): "Lick my balls, you piece of shit Nostalgia Critic!" *Lose: The Nerd drowns his sorrows with Rolling Rock. Victory Theme A fragment of an 8-Bits version of his theme. ''Character Description'' James Rolfe (born July 10, 1980) is a film maker and well known as the creator and star of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Rolfe runs Cinemassacre.com, which is his own personal website and encompasses everything he works on, such as his films, movie reviews, and Angry Nerd episodes. Rolfe recently partnered with Spike.com where he releases movie reviews and gives his own opinions and critiques on films he loves and hates. In actuality, unlike Angry Video Game Nerd (character) he plays, he's a lot more decent, where we actually see him smile and laugh behind the scenes, unlike his angry counterpart, where whenever he does it's out of sarcasm or insanity. Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches two times, then kicks repeatedly. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Headbutts forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Spikes pop up from the ground in front of him. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots the NES Zapper in front of him and creates a shockwave. *Up smash - *Down smash - Lands the Top Gun plane and makes it explode. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Kicks forward. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Uses a Nes controller to grab the opponent. *Pummel - Hits the foe with the controller. *Forward throw - Punches forward. *Back throw - Spins around once and throws the opponent backwards. *Up throw - Puts the opponent in the Nin-Toaster and launches him up. *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: This guy is using geeky Nintendo stuff to fight me! Otacon: So Snake, you're fighting AVGN? Snake: Yeah I will kick his ass! Otacon: But... why? He's a big star! Snake: It's my mission to own this geeky guy. Otacon: But Snake, do you have any idea how excited I am that he's here in Lawl? Snake... ? SNAAAAA- (Otacon is replaced in the call with Colonel) Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel! Hacked right into my channel, huh... Colonel: You shouldn't be talking about AVGN with Otacon... He's one heck of a fanboy... AVGN leads an entire army of fanboys. He's that famous. Snake: You know... AVGN is not the only geeky guy with glasses on the field of battle... does he get along with the Nostalgia Critic? (Colonel is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon: Nope... they fought an epic battle and AVGN kicked his butt. He will kick your butt too Snake... Snake: Shut up butthurt fanboy! Role In The Subspace Emissary The AVGN appears in Real City, where he waits for the Nostalgia Critic to arrive at the Nerd's house to fight. The AVGN wins the battle, and both the Nerd and Critic have an insult-off, until the Irate Gamer arrives and trophies AVGN. NC tries to attack Irate Gamer using his 6 mm pistol. Seeing that he needs to make an escape, Irate Gamer summons the Game Genie from an SNES cartridge to stall for time. He then travels across the region with AVGN's trophitized body, dodging the pursuit of Nostalgia Critic and his new allies, Madotsuki and Tommy Wiseau. Trivia ....... Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities Category:Starter Character Category:American Category:Male Category:Lawl Category:Reviewers Category:Cinemassacre Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Real People Category:00's Category:YouTube Category:Angry Video Game Nerd universe Category:Board James Category:Zoner Category:Live Action